


La canzone di Luke

by rosstrytobe



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, First Kiss, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosstrytobe/pseuds/rosstrytobe
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 4





	La canzone di Luke

Alex: "Ragazzi, oggi che cosa facciamo?"  
Luke: "Che intendi?"  
Reggie: "Si amico, cosa vorresti fare?"  
Alex: "Non lo so. Mi va di provare con voi, ma non ho nessuna canzone in mente con cui farlo"  
Luke: "E che problema c'è. Ho un sacco di canzoni che ho scritto e che non abbiamo mai provato prima"  
Alex: "Grande. Allora, fammi vedere un attimo"  
Passano 5 minuti  
Luke: "Allora Alex, hai scelto oppure dobbiamo provare solo io e Reggie questa volta"  
Reggie arrossì a quella risposta  
Reggie: "S-si Alex...perché ci metti tutto questo tempo a scegliere"  
Alex: "Ok ok, l'ho trovata. Soltanto che, è troppo romantica per cantarla solo noi tre"  
Luke e Reggie: "In che senso?"  
Alex: "OK, ve la canto 'Vorrei che questo mondo, fosse stato più clemente con noi due. Vorrei che questo mondo, ci avesse permesso di amarci sotto la luce del sole e non nelle tenebre di questa oscurità che mi porto nel cuore. Avrei voluto soltanto che mi avessi aspettato e invece, tu te ne vai, cercando di passare la notte con qualcuno. Mentre io, resto qui ad aspettare un tuo segno. Si, ad aspettare un tuo segno...'   
Reggie: "Wow, Luke è davvero molto bella ma per chi l' hai scritta?"  
Luke non rispose subito e per un attimo sembrava che stesse fissando Reggie, come se la risposta a quella domanda fosse lui ma non poteva essere lui. Sia Alex che Reggie sanno che a Luke piacciano le ragazze ma all'improvviso Reggie si ricordò di quando provarono quella canzone e Luke si avvicinò a lui, mettendogli una mano dietro al collo e poi con le sue dita, baciò prima le sue labbra e poi quelle di Reggie. Un improvviso rossore gli apparse sulle sue guance, Alex capì che era meglio andarsene da quel posto, dove l'atmosfera divenne un po' strana per i suoi gusti, e così fece.

Luke e Reggie rimasero da soli in quella stanza e continuarono a provare finché quando Luke arrivò al ritornello, si avvicinò verso Reggie, questa volta si trovavano più vicini di prima, le loro labbra quasi si sfiorarono. Reggie lo guardò negli occhi e non sapeva cosa fare, il panico gli pervase tutto il corpo. Soltanto i suoi occhi guardavano prima lo sguardo di Luke, molto profondo rispetto al solito, e poi scese giù guardando le sue labbra. Non sapeva proprio cosa fare, finché Luke prese il volto di Reggie con le sue mani e lo baciò, molto appassionatamente. Reggie rimase con uno sguardo incredulo, per quello che stava accadendo, ma poi per qualche strana ragione, accettò quel bacio e capì che quella canzone era per lui e nessun'altra.


End file.
